poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Exploring outside the Farm Division
Exploring Outside the Farm Division is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After buying some property around the Farm Division, Saffron and the Farm Division clan regale Their Younger days while exploring. Plot Part One (Saffron is seen walking towards Rusty and Lucy's farm.) Saffron: Sigh. what a healing feeling. Me coming to relax in the fresh air of the farm division for the weekend in fact-- (Rusty and Lucy enter.) Lucy: Saffron! It's You! (hugs Saffron) Great to see You. Rusty has something to tell You. Saffron: It's great to see You as well. but what does Grandpa Rusty want to say? Rusty: Well, Saffron, We expanded Our property around the farm division. so, how do You feel about walking around with Us? Saffron: more than happy to. Rusty: All of the Farm Division members are coming. There's Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, Vladimir, Sonia, Jacey, Scout, you name it. Saffron: Of course. and perhaps see some rarities and become nostalgic along the way. Rusty: Yep. And to make your day special, I'm appointing you Chief Treasure Hunter. Saffron: Just until Our Walk is over. because Treasure Hunters go through dangerous ordeals. Rusty: Yes. And you can lead the walk since you're my descendant. Saffron: Well, if you say so... Rusty: As soon as everyone is here, I'll let you lead the way. (Saffron starts to shed tears. She then carries Rusty on her shoulders.) Saffron: Thank you so much, Grandpa Rusty! Rusty: You're very welcome. Saffron: Grandma Lucy, do you knew when they'll be here? Lucy: ha ha ha ha. Have patience, Saffron. They'll be here. Saffron: Yes. They'll be here. (Looks at a Treehouse.) Huh? (Thinking Out loud.) How I had friends and without the nostalgic feelings of a treehouse in My early childhood... Rusty: What? Saffron: Oh, nothing, Grandpa Rusty. I was just looking at that tree house. Lucy: Tree House? (looks at the tree house.) Oh. I see it. You know, Saffron, back when I was in the Lab, Me and Rusty would enjoy some fresh air in the forest... (A flashback of Lucy and Rusty as Puppies relaxing under a tree.) Young Lucy: So, what do you wanna do, Rusty? Young Rusty: I don't know. Wanna build a treehouse? Young Lucy: I suppose. but where? (looks at the trees.) Hmm. No, This one's too slimy. No, too many leaves. Young Rusty: You're right. None of these trees will be a good spot for Our Tree house. Young Lucy: Huh? Our tree house? Young Rusty: Yeah. We can do tons of fun stuff in our treehouse. We can play go fish, tell scary stories as long as it's in a G rating, you know, the usual stuff. Young Lucy: That's Moral of You, Rusty. But I don't mind playing pirate as well. Young Rusty: Oh! That sounds fun! Wanna play pirate? Young Lucy: I thought You'd never ask. (Flashback ends as Lucy is beaming at the Treehouse.) Lucy: Ah. most nostalgic. Saffron: Ooh. I didn't know you and Grandpa Rusty used to play pirate. You two must have had a lot of fun when you were puppies. (Lucy and Rusty nod.) I thought as much. Have You wanted to become Young again? (Rusty and Lucy get sad looks on their faces.) Saffron: Sorry. Rusty: You didn't do anything wrong, Saffron. in fact, We wouldn't mind to Rewind Our time. (A bus horn is heard.) Rusty: Oh! It's them. (Saffron puts Rusty down.) Saffron, can you get the kids while Lucy and I greet the others? Saffron: On it! (runs to the barn to get the Pups, then falls down.) Ouch! (gets up and goes on to the barn.) (Inside the barn, the pups have just got done milking the cows.) Mandy: Well, that's that. Andy: Mommy, daddy and big sister Saffy will be so happy to see these tons of buckets of milk. (Saffron enters.) Tandy: (Noticing Saffron) Oh. Hi, big sister Saffy. Saffron: Thank You, Tandy, but I'm not technically Your sister. Five of You might consider Me a niece, but one can consider Me the daughter of the Year 3,000. but that's not the point. Your parents want You to come outside for a little walk. Tandy: A walk? Sandy: To where? Saffron: Around the farm division. Andy: Oh. What are mommy and daddy going to show us, Saffy? Saffron: Well, your parents have expanded the farm. If we're lucky, we can find some rarities along the way, like the Tree house They just saw. Candy: Tree House? what others will there be? Saffron: a Cavern maybe? perhaps some mushroom foraging, or some other fruit trees, or other things that are forgotten-- Pups: We get it, Saffron! Saffron: Whoa! No one asked You to shout. Pups: We're sorry. Saffron: So, are you pups ready to go for the walk? Sandy: You bet, Saffy! (Later, the Farm Division Pound Puppies, Pound Purries and Staff Members are gathered near the entrance to the newly expanded land.) Rusty: I would like to thank all of you for coming. And now, I will have Saffron lead the way. Saffron: Thank you, Grandpa Rusty. I'm sure everyone else will like the tree house. but for now, it's on to the walking! Be careful of any hazards like bugs and brambly thorns. (Scout pulls out a can of bug spray.) Scout: I wouldn't worry about bugs. I have some pet-safe bug spray. Saffron: Good thinking. Now, let's get started. (Saffron and the others start walking around. Sandy notices a tire.) Sandy: Hey, Saffy, I found something! Saffron: What is it? Sandy: It's a tire. Maybe we can make a tire swing. Saffron: as long as the tire's intact, We'll use it. Sandy: Okay, Saffy. (Sandy grabs the tire and returns to the group.) Saffron: so, without further delay... on to the exploring! (The group continues to walk around until Scout trips on something.) Scout: Dag nabbit! Saffron: What is it? hey...! there's some unfinished things! Lucy: What? Saffron: There's some unfinished troughs, some rusted-up food carts, and then some.... Scout: If you don't mind my interrupting, I tripped on (pointing to a shopping cart) this stupid cart. I could have broken my leg. Saffron: Looks like you found another rarity. Scout: Really? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi